


The King and her Bishop

by Azurite9925



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Chess games, Coming of Age, Family Feels, Gen, childhood fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurite9925/pseuds/Azurite9925
Summary: For the very first time, Integra beat Water in their regular chess games in the library.





	The King and her Bishop

“Checkmate.”

An eerie silence descended over the library with her word. Walter examined the board, raising his eyebrows in disbelief as it truly dawned upon him - for the very first time, Integra Hellsing had bested Walter Donalez in chess. When he looked up, Integra met his gaze with a smile. Not the same, cutting smirk she wore when she had bested Enrico Maxwell, but a gentle, playful, smug smile Walter couldn’t remember seeing ever since the Knight had taken the title of Sir Hellsing. Walter felt a smile bloom across his own - not the polite mask he donned without a care - but a legitimate one.

“Good job, Sir Hellsing.”

“Of course, Walter. I was bound to beat you eventually, after playing together for 13 years.” Walter paused, brow furrowing. Had it really been 13 years..?

Walter could remember the very first time he found the Hellsing Lord cowering under her desk, trembling like a little leaf. When he had asked if there had been an intruder, she only winced before shrieking once more at the clap of thunder. Realizing his master’s dilemma, Walter scooped the little girl into his arms and took her to the servant’s quarters, where he had given her biscuits and tea and taught her how to play chess. Upon hearing of why she feared the thunder even when she showed no propensity for the phobia as a small child - _“I can’t stand it, Walter… every crash sounds like the bullet Richard fired at my father …”_ \- Walter made it his duty to play chess with his little master during thunderstorms. And after Integra grew tall and brittle in nature, it became his pleasure.

Now, seeing the aptitude of his pupil, he supposed that it was now his challenge.

Walter smiled. There was a reason he always liked storms.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hellsing
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
